


like sweeney todd

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Tina finally get rid of all of the people who have caused them grief over the years, and end up adding a third member to their little killing party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like sweeney todd

**Author's Note:**

> No warning for character death because all of the deaths are alluded to and not seen, and, well, serial killers fic, so.

The water swirling down the drain is bright red, and an appreciative smirk curves Tina’s lips as she turns the knife over to rinse the other side.

"I feel like Sweeney Todd," she murmurs, and hears a low laugh from beside her.

"If only we had straight razors," Quinn replies. "It’d give this whole thing a nice macabre touch."

"Like this isn’t macabre already?"

"More macabre, then. We’re not singing as we kill people, though."

Tina grins and carefully slides the now clean knife into her pocket before she begins to wash her hands, sending more blood swirling down the drain.

"Thanks for letting me have Rachel. ‘Next year will be your year’ my ass."

Quinn laughs again. “I think we both had equal stake on her, but I was happy to let you have the honors.”

"And Santana, too," Tina says, shaking the excess water from her hands before turning the water off and snatching a few paper towels from the dispenser on the wall. "Bitch stole Rizzo from. She isn’t even in high school anymore, and took one of the leading roles in the musical from me."

"That’s Santana," Quinn mutters, watching as Tina wipes down the sink before dropping the damp paper towels into the plastic bag in Quinn’s hands. "It’s almost disgusting how easy it was to get her and Rachel back here, though not at all surprising. I am surprised that Kurt didn’t come too, but I guess his life was saved because he actually kept his ass in New York where it belongs."

"How’d it go with Kitty and Brittany?" Tina asks, resting her hip against the sink as she folds her arms over her chest.

"Kitty’s a toxic bitch, but it was surprisingly easy to slit her throat. What would Quinn Fabray do? Please. And Brittany… well, it was Brittany."

Tina snorts and Quinn grins.

"Thanks for the help with Ryder," Quinn adds. "He was just going to be another Finn fucking Hudson, and the world doesn’t need that."

Tina snorts again, and then raises her eyebrows. “So we’re letting Unique, Jake, and Marley live?”

"Yeah," Quinn sighs. "I don’t know, they’re harmless enough, and Jake’s less like his brother than I thought. So far, anyway."

Tina smirks. “And we let Mr. Schue live. You know, he’s not entirely innocent in all of this –”

"I know, I know, but –"

"Yeah, you and your crush, I get it."

"Shut up," Quinn retorts, laughing softly as she gently smacks Tina’s arm.

"It’s fine, so long as you remember who you belong to."

Quinn grins as she shifts closer to Tina. “Like I could forget.”

Tina reaches forward, snagging Quinn’s shirt in her fingers to pull her closer for a kiss.

"So we’ve done Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Kitty, and Ryder," Tina says when they break apart, ticking the list off on her fingers. "That’s everyone except Finn."

Quinn’s brow creases. “Yeah, Finn’s not going to be easy. He’s dumb, but he’s big. I don’t know –”

A sudden noise near the bathroom door cuts off her sentence, and she turns sharply, her fingers dropping to the knife in her own pocket when they see Blaine standing just inside the door.

"How much did you hear?" Tina asks quietly.

"Everything," Blaine replies, his voice a whisper.

Quinn grips the handle of her knife, her eyebrows knitting together as she feels a surge of regret. “Blaine, you weren’t on our list, I didn’t want to have to do this.”

Blaine’s eyes widen as Quinn starts towards him, and he holds up his hands. “No, no, wait. Wait. Please. I know what you guys have done, and I – I agree with you. I support you, whatever you want to call it.”

Quinn regards him warily, her grip loosening on her knife.

"Let me – let me join you," Blaine continues. "I’ll help you with Finn, if you’ll help me."

Quinn narrows her eyes. “How?”

"I want to go to Dalton next."

Quinn’s eyebrows rise, and she stares at Blaine a moment longer, recognizing the gleam in his eyes.

"After we’re done," she murmurs, "we have to disappear. No goodbyes, no coming back. Do you still want to join us?"

Blaine nods without hesitation and finally Quinn turns to look at Tina, whose gaze flicks to Blaine before she looks back at Quinn and gives a brief nod.

"Okay," Quinn says, turning to face Blaine again. "Help us with Finn, and then we’ll go to Dalton, and then it’s off to somewhere nice and warm and sunny. Maybe clothing optional."

A slow smile crosses Blaine’s face, and Quinn returns it, grasping Tina’s hand when the other girl comes to stand beside her.


End file.
